supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Southern Comfort
Southern Comfort ist die sechste Folge der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Als Sam und Dean einen Mordfall in Missouri untersuchen, treffen sie auf Garth, der bereits an dem Fall dran ist. Dean ist nicht erfreut, als er erfährt, dass Garth Bobbys Rolle in der Jägerwelt übernommen hat. Handlung In Kearney, Missouri kommt Mary Lew spät abends nach Hause. Sehr wütend klemmt sie ihren Mann Chester unter einem Auto ein und tötet ihn, als sie es startet und damit losfährt. Als Sam und Dean am Tatort ankommen, treffen sie dort Garth, der als, Texas Ranger verkleidet, gerade den Sohn des Mordopfers befragt. Dabei stellt sich auch heraus, dass Garth nun sozusagen die Rolle von Bobby übernommen hat, als er am Telefon einem anderen Jäger erklärt, wie ein Untoter zu töten sei. Dean scheint darüber nicht sehr erfreut zu sein. Am Tatort finden sie durch Zufall einen grünen klebrigen Fleck, der sich als Ektoplasma entpuppt. Somit ist schon mal klar, dass sie nach einem Geist suchen. Sie befragen die Frau des Opfers im Krankenhaus und finden heraus, dass das Wort Alcott, welches in die Brust des Opfers geritzt war, der Name eines Seitensprungs des Mannes von vor 35 Jahren war. Allerdings lebt diese Sara Alcott noch und scheidet demnach als Geist aus. Später unterhalten sie sich in einer Bar, wo unter anderem rauskommt, dass Garth auf dem College war und Zahnmedizin studiert hat, bevor er Jäger wurde. Derweil fährt Scott Lew zu einem kleinen Laden, wo er auf seinen alten Freund Jeff trifft. Als dieser ihm sein Mitleid ausspricht und ihm seine Hilfe anbietet, schüttet er ihm mit den Worten "Wie wäre es, wenn du mir mein Geld zurück gibst!" brühend heißen Kaffee in sein Gesicht und sticht mit einer Schaufel auf ihn ein. Als er fertig ist und in den Spiegel schaut, sieht er statt seinem Spiegelbild einen Soldaten aus dem Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg. Sam, Dean und Garth treffen am Tatort ein, Garth ist bereits vor ihnen da gewesen und trägt eine alte Baseballcape. Als Dean erkennt, dass es eine von Bobbys Mützen ist, schlägt er sie ihm vom Kopf, mit der Begründung, das sie so nicht getragen wird. Sie erfahren vom Sheriff, das Scott sich an nichts erinnern kann und das die Videoaufnahmen der Kamera auch nicht brauchbar sind. Außerdem hat er das Wort Sussex mit dem Blut des Toten an einen Kühlschrank geschrieben. Sie teilen sich schließlich auf, Sam besucht Sara Alcott, während Dean und Garth Nachforschungen über Sussex anstellen. Sam erfährt von Sara, dass sie zwar damals mit Chester am Abschlussball geschlafen hat, er aber eine Woche später wieder mit Mary zusammengekommen ist. Er erinnert sich, wie er das erste Mal mit Amelia im Bett war. Sie erzählte ihm damals, dass ihr Mann in Afghanistan gestorben war und sie nach einiger Zeit das ganze Mitleid satt hatte und deshalb umzog. Dean und Garth stellen zusammen Nachforschungen an und Garth fragt ihn, ob er über das, was zwischen ihm und Sam steht, reden will, denn er weiß, dass Bobby immer wie ein Vater für die Brüder war. Daraufhin wird Dean wütend und sagt Garth, er soll aufhören, sich wie Bobby zu benehmen. Garth ist sichtlich verletzt, und erwidert, dass Bobby nicht nur ihm fehlt und er bloß versucht, dass, was er von ihm gelernt hat, so gut wie möglich einzusetzen. Dean findet heraus, dass Sussex eine Firma von Scott und Jeff war, die vor einem Jahr pleite gegangen war. In einem Buch von Bobby findet Garth einen Hinweis auf grünes Ektoplasma. Demnach haben sie es mit einem Schreckgespenst zu tun, der Menschen besetzt und sie ihre Rache ausleben lässt. Da in Bobbys Bericht die Vorfälle kurze Zeit nach einer Grabschändung geschahen, suchen sie ebenfalls nach einer im Umkreis und werden auch fündig. Einen Tag bevor Mary ihren Mann umbrachte, gab es einen Fall von Grabvandalismus am Grab des "Unbekannten Soldaten", bei dem der Sarg von einer Gruppe Teenagern geöffnet wurde. In der Nacht kommen die drei also wieder und untersuchen das Grab, laut Polizeibericht wurde aber nichts geklaut und deshalb salzen und verbrennen sie die Knochen. Am nächsten Tag, in der örtlichen Polizeidienststelle, hat Scott einen asthmatischen Anfall, weshalb der Deputy Doug an seine persönlichen Gegenstände geht, um den Inhalator zu holen. Als er den Inhalator in der Hand hält, läuft ihm plötzlich grünes Ektoplasma aus dem Ohr, er greift sich eine Schrotflinte aus dem Waffenschrank und erschießt den Sheriff mit den Worten, er solle seinen Bericht doch selber schreiben. Als Dean später das grüne Ektoplasma auf dem Schreibtisch des Sheriffs sieht, mutmaßt Sam, dass die Jugendlichen irgendwas aus dem Sarg mitgenommen haben müssen, an dem sich der Geist festhält. Durch die Befragung von Deputy Doug finden sie heraus, dass ein anderer Deputy, Karl, nachdem er Doug unschädlich gemacht hatte, dessen Waffe nahm und mit den Worten "Ich muss ins Krankenhaus" weg ging. Also teilen sie sich wieder auf, und während Garth und Sam an der Stadtbibliothek ankommen, ist Karl bereits am Krankenhaus angekommen. Als er mit seiner Waffe aussteigt und nochmal kurz in den Seitenspiegel sieht, schaut ihm das Gesicht des Soldaten entgegen. Im Krankenhaus will der besessene Karl gerade einen Pfleger erschießen, jedoch ist keine Munition mehr in der Waffe. Daraufhin entwaffnet Dean ihn, dieser jedoch scheint den Schlag kaum gespürt zu haben und packt ihn am Hals. In der Bibliothek scheinen Sam und Garth die Antwort gefunden zu haben, wer der Unbekannte Soldat ist. Damals erschoss ein Soldat seinen Bruder auf, dem Schlachtfeld, da sie auf verschiedenen Seiten kämpfte. Im Sterben schwor der Bruder ewig währende Rache. Auf einem Bild erkennt Sam, dass der Soldat einen Penny an einem Band um den Hals hängen hatte. Das Band hatte er davor neben dem Grab gefunden, als sie die Knochen verbrannten. Nun ist klar das der Penny das Objekt ist, an dem sich der Geist festhält. Der Penny ist inzwischen in den Besitz von Dean übergegangen, welcher auf keinen von Sams Anrufen antwortet. Er erwartet sie bereits in ihrem Motelzimmer und richtet seine Waffe auf Sam. Er wirft ihm vor, ihn seit seiner Rückkehr aus dem Fegefeuer ununterbrochen angelogen zu haben. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, den Dean für sich entscheiden kann. Garth stellt sich zwischen die beiden und redet beruhigend auf Dean ein, als dies jedoch nicht klappt, schlägt er Dean ins Gesicht und dieser lässt den Penny fallen und ist wieder normal. Zur Verwunderung aller kann Garth den Penny jedoch berühren, ohne das der Geist von ihm Besitz ergreift. Nachdem sie den Penny eingeschmolzen haben, fragt Dean Garth noch, wieso der Penny keine Auswirkung auf ihn hatte, was dieser damit begründet, dass er die Vergangenheit einfach ruhen lässt, da er sie sowieso nicht ändern kann. Sam macht sich inzwischen im Bad sauber vom Blut, und als es an der Tür klopft, erinnert er sich wieder, wie er damals an Amelias Tür geklopft hat, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich ziemlich ähnlich sind, da er ebenfalls jemanden vor kurzer Zeit verloren hatte. Bevor sie losfahren, sagt Sam zu Dean, dass er damit klar kommen soll, dass er nicht versucht hat, ihn aus dem Fegefeuer zu retten und es keine Geheimnisse mehr geben soll, weil er sonst gehen würde. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Garth Fitzgerald IV *Amelia Richardson *Chester Lew *Mary Lew *Scott Lew *Vance Collins Vorkommende Wesen *Schreckgespenst *Untoter (nur erwähnt) Musik *'Fell on Black Days' von Soundgarden *'Jump' von Kriss Kross *'Wild Wild West' von Kool Moe Dee *'U Can't Touch This' von MC Hammer Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Southern Comfort (Southern Comfort) *'Spanisch:' Consuelo Sureño (Southern Comfort) *'Französisch:' Le Soldat inconnu (Der unbekannte Soldat) *'Italienisch:' L'accoglienza del Sud (Southern Comfort) *'Portugiesisch:' Conforto Sulista (Southern Comfort) *'Ungarisch:' Az átok (Der Fluch) *'Finnisch:' Kaunoja (Groll) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig